


Hand me the console

by Nhbs



Category: Tekken
Genre: Martial Arts, Poetry, Tekken - Freeform, Tekken 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhbs/pseuds/Nhbs
Summary: Tekken poem





	Hand me the console

Hands gripping hard onto dear life,  
Sweaty palms,  
Pounding hearts,  
Eager to go for a strike,  
With sharp and elegant movement,  
Impetuously throwing punches towards the opponent,  
Rebellion shielded from inside out,  
Stood back up in total rage without hesitant,  
Crash to the ground in agony,  
The other whining for mercy,  
With one unforgiving high kick leads to fatality,  
Triumph and satisfaction takes over the defeat,  
Ravenous to claim for ascending of ranks,  
With every sharp series intake of breath,  
Getting ready for the next match.


End file.
